Trucidian Republic
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Political Party: None |- |'Capital' || Constanta |- |'Largest City' || Constanta |- |'Languages' || English, Romanian (Official) |- |'Government' | Republican Democracy |- |'Area' | 107 miles diameter |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 1,133 425 |- |'Income' • Gross • After Taxes | $79.47 $61.19 |- |Literacy Rate: | 96% |- |'Currency' || Rouble |- |'Resources' • Connected • Bonus | Aluminium & Fish Furs, Gems, Gold, Lumber, Marble, Spices, Sugar, Uranium |- |'Improvements' | • None |} The Trucidian Republic The Trucidian Republic (Romanian: Trêcidia), often referred to simply as Trucidia, is a small nation in the Balkan region which borders Moldavia and Ukraine to the north, Romania to the west and Bulgaria to the south, and also has several miles of coastline along the Black Sea. The Carpathian Mountains form the current western border of the Trucidian Republic, and the Danube Delta covers a large portion of the nation. The ancient city of Constanţa is the Trucidian Republic’s largest city and capital. The Trucidian Republic is an active member of the Brotherhood of Sovereign States, having joined on July 30, 2006. History The Middle Ages The Trucidian Republic can trace it’s origins back to the 1530s, when the Ottoman Empire was at the height of it’s power in eastern Europe and the Balkans. While Romania and Transylvania were under the suzerainty of the Ottoman Empire they was effectively cut off from western European influences, and during this period the peasant population of Romania began to grow dissatisfied with the totalitarian rule of noble families and the vassal state of Romania. Roman Catholicism was at the height of it’s reign of terror, and many disillusioned Medieval serfs began to fall back to worshiping the old Gods of ancient Romania. In response to this. the established ruling nobles began organizing inquisitions and executions of known and suspected pagans. Peasants, serfs and freemen began to unite under the banners of the pagan gods, notably Bendis, the ancient Thracian (modern Wallachia) goddess of healing. The sacred animal of Bendis, the snake, was used as a symbol for rebellion and general unrest. Tensions between Romania, Transylvania, the Ottoman empire and the peasant class of Romania itself began to boil over, and in 1588 a peasant revolt lead by the disinherited noble Trêzidiaz family tore Romania in two along the eastern stretch of the Danube river and the Carpathian Mountains. The rebellion would have been short-lived had it not been for the Ottoman Empire’s insistence that the new Trêcidian Empire be allowed to exist lest civil war destabilize the entire region; the Christian kingdoms of Hungary and Austria were considering fighting for independence from Ottoman rule, and any weakness to the east would mean that the Ottoman military would be divided in attention and vulnerable to attack. Over the next 150 years, Austria and her Christian allies would regain freedom from Turkish rule anyway, and along with them, Romania, Transylvania and the Trêcidian Empire. 1700 to 1988 During the invasion of Romania by the Habsburg Monarchy, the Trêcidian Empire was largely spared, partly through military actions and partly because of it’s isolated location, but the nation was still as small and vulnerable as ever. During the First World War the botched Romanian invasion of Transylvania threw the region into chaos, although the Trêcidian Empire did not suffer much from the discord because the nation truly did not have far to fall. The Trêcidian Empire refused to sign the Treaty of Trainon after the Armistice, which resulted in the Empire’s exclusion from much of the Balkan’s economy and ensured the nation’s poverty until the end of the 20th century. The Trécidian Empire’s people suffered at the hands of the Axis powers during World War Two due to their pagan beliefs and unwillingness to surrender to Germany or Italy. During communist expansion through eastern Europe after the Second World War, the Trêcidian Empire was annexed by the Soviet Union and reorganized into the province of Trucidia in 1949 along with Romania. The Soviet Unions brutal control Trucidia and Romania began to stir dissent and rebellion in the Trucidian people, who once again began to fly the symbol of Bendis as a sign of resistance. In 1958, with the negotiated retreat of Soviet forces from Romania, revolutionary parties began to form in Trucidia, most notably the Trucidian People’s Front. In 1989, the TPF collaborated with the Romanian National Salvation Front to finally retake their respective countries from the Soviet Union with an orchestrated revolution. The TPF formed a Republican-style government on gaining control of the Trucidian government centers, and the modern nation that rose from the ashes of communism was named the Trucidian Republic. 1989 to Present Since 1989 the Trucidian Republic has stabilized it’s economy and annexed the Dobrogea province and neighboring counties from Romania. The Trucidian Republic, wary of outside organizations, has refused to join NATO or the European Union, which continues to contribute to it’s exclusion from the larger European community. The snake, the sacred animal of Bendis, has become the emblem of the Republic and is, in one form or another, the symbol for most government branches. The pagan religious tendencies of the Republic’s people have ensured that their treatment by the largely Orthodox, Protestant and Catholic neighbors is wary at best. With the election of Röhdberadt Moyaeru as Consul of the Trucidian Republic, there has been a growth spurt of annexations and military actions, and the Republic appears to have ambitious plans for it’s future. Politics The government of the Trucidian Republic is a simple Republican system. A Senate composed of members elected by the population elects a Consul every 4 years, who then appoints the various other members of government such as defense ministers and ministers of treasury. The courts of the Trucidian Republic operate in a hierarchical system ranging from Civil Court at the bottom which deals with non-criminal civil matters to the Constitutional Court at the top. The judicial system of Trucidia is based on the inqiusitorial system. Category:Nations